


Knight of Love and Beauty

by crookedneighbour



Series: Medieval Times RPF [1]
Category: Medieval Times RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: After his loss the green knight seeks comfort in the arms and rope of his forward admirer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts).



> I wasn't quite sure how to do this. I did my best... :|

The dragon's claw had been his undoing. His temper had undone him. Again. As he lay flat in the sands of the coliseum his body aches from the Red Knight's blows. He felt foolish. And to humiliate himself in front of his new admirer! He let loose another string of curses directed at the Red Knight.

Alone in his chambers, his body ached and his heart swelled with unmet sadness. What a loss it had all been.

Unbeknownst to him the subject of half his thoughts approached. They were stubborn headed and extraordinarily single minded. They and their party had come from the Western Isles and they would not leave the mainlands of Europe till they saw their new fancy again. The Green Knight had disappeared in a melancholy flurry after his loss. 

His bravado and showmanship was most flirtatious, unparalleled by even the boldest youths. And unmastered. They intended to change that. How red he'd turned with a mere kiss to his lance.

Determined and clad in the leathers they deemed the most handsome they had asked the Green Knight's squire for his present location. The young man had initially feigned ignorance but a brief yet well aimed thrashing had clarified the situation. Surely all of their companions had business with the Green Knight, but as his named Keeper of Love and Beauty the others had given them the first approach.

His squire had come from the western region, eager to make a name for himself as he was of little fortune or titles naturally. He was tragically unmatched and they felt sorry for the young squire as he was innately unmatched to stop them.

They scaled the steps to his chambers with utmost haste, swung the door heartily open, then reclined against the hollow arch of it.

The Green Knight lay on his back, his morose dreaming interrupted. His dark hair hung loose, and taking his solitude for granted he was now in a state of undress. In short, he was equal measures startled and handsome.

"Fair friend! What business do you have here? And at this hour!" the knight declared.

They pursed their lips thoughtfully at his question.

"You seemed downtrodden on your defeat. I thought I ought to comfort you. Would it not be fickle to give you my favor then ignore you entirely?" they replied. The Green Knight smiled at this.

"It is true."

He propped himself up slightly as his admirer approached.

"I will see that this day is not a total loss for you," they continued, sitting down on his bedside. The heat between their bodies intermingled, the air became purer, amplified in both heat and wetness.

The Green Knight began their kiss, but quickly let his jaw go slack. This was a match he happily forfeited. His heart had long ached for the luxury of a thoughtful keeper, one who treated him with discipline and pride in equal measure. If he were to be tamed it would have to be by someone truly great.

Their mouths unmet.

"I would bind myself to you. If you allowed it," he admitted softly. It was a sudden confession, but not unmeant.

"Don't be foolish, dear knight. You have your fealties to mind," they corrected, fussing with his hair. "That doesn't keep me from binding you of course...."

The Green Knight flushed. 

He was agreeable to the ropes, easy to position and with a natural heart for it. He shed his clothes, and in time was dressed in nothing but his bandages and binds. He lay on his stomach, his arms trussed together behind his back. The rope's spare length formed a decorative and interwoven harness about his chest. Even in his relatively simple trappings there was great pleasure.

"Dear new friend," he mumbled, his face red and flushed as he felt below. "What have I done to earn such a sweet captor?"

They hummed contentedly.

"You fought bravely for me," they replied. They had avoided his wounds in tying him, and on entering him would thrust more gently than they might have. The added pleasure of his bondage would likely be more than plenty to make him spill his seed.

"Now, my unmastered knight, would you care to meet my dragon's talon?" they asked, gently rubbing at his bare thigh.

The Green Knight squirmed and exhaled heavily at the touch.

"I'd meet it with all its ferocity if you desired," he groaned. "How surely you have transformed my state."

They knelt behind him, adjusting their leathers just enough to make their phallus available to be oiled and loosened. The placement of the Green Knight's arms made it their role to lift him by the hips and adjust their angles, but with further lubrication the initial plunge would be doable.

The Green Knight squirmed as their bodies first more intimately joined. It was difficult, different than any pain of battle he'd been tried with, but satisfied his loneliness. With his cooperation his new keeper could surely guide him through it.

With kisses along his back and a gentle had about his form it became easier. Their bodies rocked and his body moistened.

"Keep me, posses me. Show me your mercy and tenderness," he whispered. The speed of their rutting increased and his heart beat against his restraints.

His eyes rolled back in pleasure as his limit was met. The fire his body held was amplified in its casings. His groin felt the unbearable load of it, then joyous pulsing relief.

 


End file.
